Xx Fairy Couple One Shots xX
by Minho-Lover-20-xoxo
Summary: A couple of one shots based on the couples of Fairy Tail.


**Amu: Hey guys! :D Thanks for all the reviews and favorites for Her Smile :)... So I decided to put up a one shot collection of Fairy Tail pairings, so if you guys have any suggestions of couples, feel free to ask. Also, if you guys type in a random word, I can try to write a one-shot based of the word, but it's just an idea. xD **

**So the first is for my favourite pairing, NaLu, Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS (ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID) ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA. **

**NaLu: Charm Bracelet**

It was a normal day in Magnolia for Lucy.

She woke up, ate and went to the guild as usual. Only one thing seemed to be off about the day, and she couldn't help but ponder upon it...

Where was Natsu?

Sure she had seen Gray and Erza around. But no sign of her noisy partner or his flying blue cat.

"Hey Gray?" Gray turned towards Lucy as they sat at the bar with Erza, while Mira was serving Erza her cheesecake. "Have you seen Natsu around today?"

"That Flame brain Idiot, not a clue." Gray shrugged as Lucy looked towards Erza who only shook her head and continued to eat her cheesecake happily.

Lucy sighed in boredom. It was no fun without her exceedingly bright partner bugging her. She stood up abruptly.

"I guess I'll go home then," Lucy said quietly before walking out the door, thinking of where Natsu could be.

After a long walk, Lucy arrived at her apartment. Opening the door, she felt herself hold her breath and wait for a noisy and messy intrusion of her house. But to her dismay, everything was how it was left this morning and no signs of Natsu ever being here were seen.

Lucy sighed again before closing the door behind her and sitting herself down on her bed.

_Where did he go?_ She thought.

She laid back, thinking for a while before drifting off into a light sleep.

**A few hours later...**

A rose haired boy was tiptoeing his way into her apartment, a brightly coloured box wrapped up in his hands and a grin plastered on his face.

The moment he stepped through her room window, Natsu spotted the lump in her bed, which just so happened to be Lucy.

Smirking evilly, Natsu crept up to the bed and then counted to three before jumping on top of Lucy yelling "LUCY! WAKE UP!"

Lucy, being the normal teenage girl she is, opened her eyes immediately to see Natsu on top of her and let out an extremely girlish scream.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL?"

Natsu shifted off Lucy after accomplishing the task of waking her up and grinned happily at his nakama as she moved into a sitting position.

Truthfully, Lucy was glad to see that Natsu was here with her again and to go back to the normal antics of the yelling and the laughing.

"So you wanna tell me why you randomly wanted to become an ape and jump me?" Lucy said breathlessly before sighing heavily. "You should know you are really heavy."

"Are you calling me fat Luce?" Natsu's eyes reflected playful menace before pushing Lucy forward so her face would hit the mattress, and sitting on her.

"NATSU? YOUR TOO HEAVY. I THINK YOU JUST BROKE MY SPINE!" Lucy wailed.

"Fine, fine. Hmph!" Natsu grumbled before getting off of Lucy. "You're no fun."

"And your annoying." Lucy shot back. "Anyways, where were you today?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" That simple question turned Lucy's face red.

"W-what? Miss you? N-no way." Lucy stuttered. Natsu eyed her curiously before giving her a mock frown. Too bad Lucy didn't know that.

"You didn't miss me?" Natsu said tragically while his lip quivered. "I guess you don't want me around then..." Natsu rose slowly before taking a few steps towards the window.

"Wait Natsu! I didn't mean it!" Lucy blurted out. Natsu turned back to see Lucy wide eyed and about to walk over to where he was.

Natsu smiled.

He liked Lucy. He knew that already and was definitely not as dense as everyone thought.

And he was pretty sure that Lucy liked him back, but a small part of him was too scared to be rejected by her.

"I'm only joking Luce." Natsu chuckled before walking back to the bed and plopping down in front of her, only to receive a swat to the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he laughed before receiving another smack on the arm.

"For making me worry!" Lucy laughed with him.

Natsu had finally calmed down before bringing the brightly wrapped gift to Lucy's attention.

"What's that?" she asked.

Natsu tossed the gift to her and she carefully unwrapped the gift before gasping.

Inside was a charm bracelet.

A customized charm bracelet.

The silver bracelet had a key charm, a sword charm, a snowflake charm, a cat charm and last but not least, a dragon charm.

"N-Natsu... i...oh my god, its so beautiful!" Lucy cried before flinging herself at Natsu to hug him. "T-thank you so much! But why... what's so special?"

Natsu smiled before returning her hug, then drawing back to look at Lucy's face.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Lucy shook her head. "Today's the day I first met you, so I thought I should get you something."

"Oh Natsu, that was so sweet of you, but I don't have anything to give you..." Lucy said sadly. "Is there anything you want?"

"Well, there's one thing..." Natsu drew slowly.

"What would you like Natsu?"

"This." Natsu bent forward quickly to catch Lucy's lips in a sweet kiss. Lucy, hesitated a moment before kissing back and then breaking apart for air.

"N-Natsu?"

"I like you." Natsu said breathlessly. He waited for a quick rejection, shutting his eyes and turning away in embarrassment.

To his surprise, Lucy bent forward before pecking him on the lips.

"I like you too." She said simply.

Natsu and Lucy grinned at each other before hugging each other, kissing once again and laying back together, to drift into a deep, happy sleep.

Together.

And the bracelet glinted as the two charms shined together in melody.


End file.
